1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an under-seat structure of a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
An under-seat structure of a vehicle is known wherein the under-seat structure includes a power source which is constituted of an engine, a transmission and the like that is arranged below seats. See, for example, Japanese Patent 2605671.
As shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent 2605671, in the vehicle, an engine 2, a transmission 3 and a transfer 4 which constitute the power source are mounted on a vehicle body frame 1, and the transmission 3 and the transfer 4 are arranged below a seat 9.
The above-mentioned engine 2, transmission 3, and transfer 4 generate heat during driving. Thus, it is necessary to prevent the heat from being transmitted to an occupant sitting on the seat 9. Further, the transmission 3 and the transfer 4 require maintenance such as changing the oil periodically. Thus, there has been a demand for a structure which can simplify the maintenance.